Ghost
by Rachy.Wachy101
Summary: WARNING: Takes place 4 months after And There We Stood, for a short period of time. After that, stories coexist. Some events are identical in both stories. I recommend you read And There We Stood first, unless you're just a bad ass with remembering stuff. Agent Georgia is aboard the Mother Of Invention, but does anyone know? What will happen to Georgia? Written by my friend Miles.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the narrow grey hallways of the Mother of Invention, bored out of my mind. Most people say, "I've been on the _Mother of Invention _for fourteen months at a time, what are you complaining about?" Yes, you may have spent over a year onboard, but you actually had something to do. If you take a look on the Freelancer board, it lists me KIA; so I _really_ have nothing to do. As I was stuck in my thoughts, I heard a group of marines approach, and ducked into the nearest room. I let them pass by, and continued my wandering stroll around the ship. "One month," I muttered to myself. "One month on this ship, and I have nothing to do."

My thoughts were interrupted as the shipboard AI, FILSS, began speaking in her overly enthused tone. "All agents please report to the classroom for seminar."

"Still working on rampancy, huh?" I mused. I waited for all the agents to enter the classroom, then I slipped inside. It was dark, which was to my advantage. I squeezed behind Maine at the back of the room. My slate-grey armor with blue details blended in perfectly with the darkened corner, enveloped in shadows. I looked around the room, disinterested in the course I already took with my initial training. York and D sat at the front of the room, next to Wash. North sat behind him, a purple and magenta AI on his side, later known to me as Theta. On the other side of the room sat Wyoming, South, and Carolina. _Wash started dying his hair again, _I thought to myself looking at his spiky blonde hair. I was startled by a throaty gurgle from Maine. Sigma began interpreting him and spoke about ambition or something of the sort.

About twenty minutes in, I looked down at my wrist piece, where my ID tag, Sierra 259, was in white fading paint. The small data pad on it was shut off to avoid being seen. I looked up from my wrist after my thoughts and realized Delta and Sigma were the only ones left in the room. I immediately dropped behind the bench, and both passed by and exited the room without seeing me. As I stood up, I saw an odd symbol go off the screen. I glanced at my wristwatch, and saw that it was 18:30, Dinner. I walked out the empty door just before the Counselor hurried bask in to grab his data pad. I began roaming the halls again, unseen.

I grabbed an MRE out of a box full of them and ate it on the spot. I had three hours to kill, so I headed off to one of the observation rooms to watch training. When I got there, I locked the door and sat down on a bench. I looked out over the large circular room where Maine was doing tests with Sigma. I immediately became bored and headed back to my room. "Marines fifteen feet behind you," said a calm British voice. "There is an open door eight feet ahead of you around the corner." My HUD flickered a blue outline around the doorway and I quickly dashed into the door. The Marines passed by without noticing me. The outlines disappeared.

"Thanks JARVIS," I nodded to my AI. I know, I named him JARVIS. But hey, I like IRON MAN. I even have a Tony Stark bobble head in my locker. I opened the door and casually walked inside. I took off my helmet, and took off my armor, piece by piece. I crawled into bed and turned to my right shoulder plate, where my state symbol was. I used to be Georgia, but the symbol had been burned by jetpack fuel, and I erased what was left. Over it, scrawled in white paint, was my new call sign, _GHOST_. As I drifted off to sleep I remembered what brought me here. I wonder how the others were doing without me. York, and especially Rhodi. I wonder how she's taking it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, sorry about all the armor detailing. Just wanted to give a clear picture of it. A review, favorite, or follow is appreciated. Thanks! _**

**_-Miles_**

* * *

**2 months ago...**

07:40, the first thing I see every morning. "Good morning, Agent Georgia. Are you ready for today?" FILSS cheerily asked.  
"Depends on what's on the docket, FILSS," I replied.  
"You have a mission briefing at 08:10."  
"Ok, FILSS." I hopped out of bed, and woke myself up.

I walked over to my bathroom, and went inside. I looked at the photo I had taped to my mirror. It was a picture of my face after Rhodi had beaten me in a simulation, and I looked like I had been mugged. I chuckled and reached up to my forehead and felt the scar from the match. Two months, and it still hasn't faded. I didn't want it to anytime soon though. I took a shower and got into my under-suit. I got out of the bathroom, and started putting on my armor.

I put on my leg and back supports under my body suit. Next came the plating. My leg pieces all snapped on, and the boot locked together. I snapped my chest plate together and clamped my wrist and shoulder plates on. I scooped up my helmet, put it under my arm and headed for the lunchroom.

* * *

I was the only one there except for Tex and Maine. Maine had what I'm guessing is something we call Calorie Soup. It tastes horrible but is incredibly nourishing. Tex as usual, had nothing. I assume she eats in her own barracks. I got my usual, MRE breakfast and sat down. I placed my helmet next to me, and started eating the dehydrated energy waffles I called breakfast. I was almost done by the time Wash, York and North came in. As soon as they got their food, I walked over to the trash and threw out the empty packaging with big bold letters on the side: Suitable for Prison and Military use. I had nothing to do, so I asked FILSS," anybody else up yet?"

"Nobody except for: Washington, Maine, Texas, New York, and North Dakota." She replied. I sat myself down next to York and asked how he was doing. York is not a morning person, so he just mumbled fine and put his head down on the table. I turned to Wash, and asked the same.

"Great." he tiredly remarked. "I could have gotten more sleep though." I lit up the display on the table and loaded up pong. Wash was a god at pong, and him and I would often have matches over it.

"FILSS, set a match to thirty." I spoke aloud to the ceiling.

"Thirty points. Match start," She replied. After I lost the game to Wash, it was time to head to the briefing room. All the other agents were already up, and we headed to receive our briefing.

* * *

I walked down the long corridors to the briefing room. Most of the other agents were behind me. We stopped at the door, waiting for it to open. When it did, the Director, Counselor, and Florida were already there. The Director still had that same, grim expression on his face. Before I went in, I felt a strong arm grab my wrist and pull me back. I turned around to see Rhodi dragging me towards her. She was about three inches shorter than me. She was small for a Freelancer, even Tex was bulkier than her. She had an hourglass figure, small arms, a thin torso and strong legs. She had ice blue eyes, invisible eyebrows, and wispy white hair that ended past her shoulders. There were five small black dots in a 'W' tattooed under her right eye. A calm and caring expression always accompanied her. "Why weren't you at the match between CT and Wash last night?" She asked in her bold and smooth voice. Rhodi and I were good friends and were almost always assigned together. I can't remember a time before we were friends.

"Maine." I replied as I pointed to the seven foot figure in the briefing room. I'm not bad, I'm not slow, but Maine, he can put you through a steel door. I found that out at the end of the match. I fought him hand-to-hand and it took two engineers and a Sawzall to get me out of the door. Fortunately, Maine didn't break anything important like my lungs. I slept like a rock and felt like one in the morning.

She awoke me from my memory of the incident and gently shoved me into the briefing room. A smile crept up both our faces as we waited for the briefing to start. The Director told the counselor to close the door. As soon as the clanking sound of the latch working, the Director immediately started the briefing. We were to take out an Insurrectionist communications outpost in space. We were going to have use jetpacks which are the most dangerous piece of personnel equipment onboard. Not to mention jetpacks have thirty-five pounds of pressurized oxygen strapped to them. The Director assigned me Team Alpha leader, in charge of Rhodi, Maine, and South. Team Alpha was going to destroy the communications tower while Team Beta held off the Insurrectionists. After the Intel of the outpost was shown, we were dismissed. We all headed out to our rooms to grab our equipment.

* * *

I opened my locker and looked inside. My Tony Stark action figure was there, and a couple other things. I reached towards the bottom, and grabbed my custom Battle Rifle. It looks like a DMR, but I assure you, it's a Battle Rifle. The black aluminum finish lustered in the light. I grabbed my magnum, and headed off to the armory. Once I got there, I walked over to the ammo counter.

"Ok. What do you need?" Said a tired and bored Marine standing behind the counter.

"I need ten clips for my Battle Rifle and five for my magnum." He grabbed them off a shelf and I loaded my weapons and put them away. I thanked him and left. On the way out of the armory, FILSS started talking to me.

"Hello, Agent Georgia," FILSS beamed, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine FILSS. I'm still sore after the match. What were my scores?" I replied cheerfully. It helps to have someone always enthusiastic and there is no way a human can do that here.

"Point to agent Maine." FILSS recited. "You did however score an excellent hit onto his left side, I thought you might have won had he not dragged you and put you through the doors." She remarked.

"I know FILSS. Thank you." I said, recalling the painful encounter.


	3. Chapter 3

After I loaded my weapons, got all my utilities on, and left the armory. I walked down the corridors to the hangar, thinking about how to carry out the mission. I decided to go SWAT, even though our armor is built for hand to hand and assault. It just made sense, with all those corridors and hallways.

My thoughts were stopped when I reached the hangar. I opened the door and walked to where the Team A pelican was stationed. I saw that an engineer had just disconnected the fuel pumps and the coolant lines. That meant we had to leave in five minutes. I jogged over to my team, already socializing next to the pelican. I was in charge of Team A, and had Rhodi, South, and Maine. York led Team B, with Wash, North, and CT. "Where's Carolina?" I asked. "She's always B commander."

"She's training Marines," York said.

"Sounds like fun," South scoffed in her usual angry tone of voice.

We started discussing commute time and other mission related topics.

"Departure in three minutes. Teams A and B, please board pelican now," FILISS boomed over the hanger intercom. We all walked up the back door and took our seats.479er yelled from the cockpit.

"Fasten your seatbelts," She said as she started the engine. We barely had our lap restraints on, when the Pelican lifted off the ground and began to move out of the hangar. Team Beta Pelican was already underway.

"How far away is the target?" Rhodi asked.

"About five hundred miles,"479er replied. "Helmets on, you won't get much oxygen in the cabin." I looked around at Rhodi and South. They reached for their helmets. Maine already had his helmet on. He's been wearing one ever since the accident on the freeway. Rhodi reached up and brushed her hair away before putting her helmet on. Her helmet matched the rest of her blue and white armor, with recon shoulders and a scout chest plate. I looked down at my armor. I had ODST and HAZOP shoulders and the new MK. VI chest plate. I grabbed my helmet and took a look at it. ODST with a blue visor. I then spun it around in my hands and put it on my head. My HUD booted up and I was ready to go.

"Good morning Sir. It is 08:31 and the mission is underway," JARVIS monotonously greeted. I looked at South, nodded to her, and we immediately started planning out how we would execute the operation. I pulled up a hologram of the map and started laying out a plan on how to get to the command center.  
"Getting to the command canter and overtaking it wont be the problem," I inquired. "Destroying it a gonna be hard. Anyone bring extra grenades?"  
"I brought four Big Berthas," South announced. "You each take one." South pulled them out of a duffel bag underneath her seat. Big Berthas are basically incendiary grenades the size of a wastebasket with a digital timer.  
"Come on, South, you're not giving out candy to children," Rhodi groaned.  
"Shut up," She retorted  
"Everybody quiet. We're almost there," I intervened. We grabbed our Big Berthas each with caution. These are extremely dangerous explosives, and to make matters worse, the only place to hold them is on our back along with jetpack fuel and oxygen tanks. The Pelican stopped at our destination to let us off.

"LZ clear, you'll have to jump though. I can only get you down to thirty feet," 479er yelled from the cockpit. "Lock and load and get off this ship!" We all loaded and primed our weapons and as soon as the back door of the pelican swung down, Maine jumped out and landed with a tremendous thud. Rhodi and I did the same, although we landed a little lighter. I think Maine weighs about six hundred pounds in his armor, and I only weigh a little more than three hundred in mine. South was a little more hesitant string off the Pelican. She jumped, but slowed her fall using the jetpack.  
"South, you're not going to die," I groaned. She finally landed, and we headed out, ready for the mission ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this chapter took so long. I was waiting for And There We Stood to get a little further. Chapter 5 is on the way! -Miles**_

* * *

"Stay close, entrance forty-five feet ahead on the left," I ordered to my team as the door highlighted itself on VISR. We hurriedly walked across the metal floor of the hangar bay. Team B had already engaged the Insurrectionists. I reached the door, and pulled it open. I held it for my teammates, who lined up on the far side of the airlock. I closed it behind me, and opened the next one. We systematically started moving along the hallways, and reached a stairwell leading up to the command center. Two Insurrectionists were heading down the stairwell, and were dispatched with no alarm being raised. We paused outside the door, and checked for enemies. I pushed the door open, and we filed out into the second-floor hallway. We approached the door to the command center, "Maine, cover our ass, and stay outside," I instructed. Maine immediately spun around to guard our six. I turned around to Rhodi and South, who I nodded to, and they nodded in return. I pulled the door open a crack, and tossed a smoke grenade inside, and shut the door quickly. As soon as it went off, I yanked the door open and wheeled inside, totally unprepared for what was inside.

The command center was about forty feet by twenty feet, dimly lit, with desks lining the long walls. There were more than a dozen Insurrectionists, all armed inside. Damn! I thought it would be smaller. Soldiers started flipping tables for cover. "Stick together you two. Take the right half of the room!" I yelled over the deafening sound of two dozen guns firing on our position.

"Got it," Rhodi replied over radio. A light on my HUD lit up saying that South acknowledged. I pushed my body up against an overturned table, and I studied my HUD. I turned to see South and Rhodi with green markers over them, and they were pinned down. My motion tracker was covered with red dots, and my vitals and ammo were fine. I swung around the table, my Battle Rifle raised. I aimed down my iron sights, and took out a soldier about to overrun my team. I dropped to a crouch, and started advancing my way forward, taking out Insurrectionists quickly and efficiently.

I felt a bullet strike my shoulder plate. The right side of my torso was shoved back from the impact. I quickly recovered my crouched stance. Out of nowhere, a soldier in bright green armor started charging towards me, a knife and a smoking pistol in hand. I spun on my waist and delivered two bursts to his torso with my Battle Rifle. He fell to the ground, motionless. I then hid behind a load-bearing column, and began finishing off the soldiers remaining from there. I turned around, seeing one soldier left, who was dispatched by South with her shotgun. "Everyone okay?" I panted. Both gave nods. I looked at my HUD. All the red dots were gone, and nobody had sustained injuries. I looked to my right shoulder in dismay. The bullet had ruined a portion of my state symbol. I could easily get that repaired, though. "Good job," Rhodi commented to South.

"Whatever," She growled.

"Maine, would you care to join us?" I hollered. Maine walked in slowly. His head brushed the top of the doorway.

"You and I will put our explosives on the antenna," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. "Rhodi, plant yours in the hallway, South, here."

Maine gurgled in acknowledgment. He walked up a ladder to the service hatch of the antenna. He gave a push, and the hatch swung open. He and I began the twenty foot climb up the service ladder. Maine got all the way up, and planted his. I floated down to the base and planted mine.

"Set your explosives for three minutes on my mark," I ordered over the radio. Three acknowledgment lights lit up on my HUD.

"Three. Two. One. Mark!" I chattered over the radio. Maine and I quickly began descending the service ladder and dropped into the command center, closing the hatch behind us. Rhodi dashed into the command center. I looked out over the hanger bay, and saw York giving us a thumbs up.

"Let's go," South blurted. We all agreed and began breaking the glass window that oversaw the hanger bay. We shimmied out, and dropped a story onto the hanger bay floor. We nodded to Team B, and sprang up on our jetpacks, on the way to the Pelicans.

The Pelicans were about three kilometers away, so we still had a few minutes to go. York stayed behind, while Team B Pelican set off for Invention. We were about eighteen hundred meters from our Pelican, when suddenly a warning light lit up on my HUD. 'ENEMY FIRE DETECTED' I didn't have time to react; I just felt a sniper round rip through my oxygen tank and jetpack. The explosion was tremendous. My armor went into lockdown, and all I could see through my visor was flame and blackness spinning around at a tremendous rate. I finally righted myself, and saw nothing but empty space. No Pelican, no Freelancers, nothing. Just empty space.


End file.
